Bigger Than Average (Weakness)
by KingofNeon
Summary: Ace has a giant weak spot and Marco's not afraid to exploit it.


**sickass art by boningthegraveyard/visible on kingofneon tumblr**

**as always, review, babes**

* * *

Marco leans forward, resting more of his weight on his forearm, and Ace tilts his head back to follow him, his breath coming too fast. It's a wonder he's even standing; the wall probably has something to do with that, considering how his knees currently feel like jelly and his head is swimming.

"Marco," he starts, and grimaces when his voice cracks. Marco's grin gets even wider, and the hand braced on Marco's hip slides down to his thigh, so much closer to Ace that it's hard not to reach out and drag it to his skin. "You know this is cheating."

"What, complimenting you?" Marco sighs, but the smug smile on his lips doesn't fade, and Ace can see the slight ripple of magic flicker over his limbs again, revealing a few more scales and just how broad Marco's shoulders look when outlined in gold. "You do look gorgeous though, yoi. Dressed up like this…you're prettier than the sunrise on my treasure."

He can't suffocate his whimper, biting his lip so hard that the pressure makes him shiver. "Not-" he tries, the sound a half-growl from his gut, relentlessly difficult to get out, and Marco's hand slides from the wall above him to Ace's cheek, his fingers so gentle as they stroke his skin that Ace has to close his eyes.

"Not beautiful?" Marco says softly, his tone only matched by how carefully he lets his knuckles trace Ace's cheek, "With my gold around your neck, and the stars on your cheeks outlined with your magic?"

He pauses, the very tip of one sharp nail touching Ace's freckles, and Ace opens his eyes to see that Marco's eyes have sharpened into draconic slits, his ears pricked forwards and mouth just barely parted, begging to be kissed.

Like he knows what Ace is thinking, Marco shakes his head and slides his fingertip beneath Ace's chin, tilting his head even further up, till fitting their mouths together is as easy as Ace going onto his tiptoes.

And fuck, he thinks, stomach hot, his hands moving to brace against Marco's broad chest so he can keep his balance, Marco's big enough that Ace has to stand on his tiptoes, Marco's big enough that kissing him gives Ace a crick in his neck, Marco's big enough that, with a single movement, Ace can be corraled against the wall and dwarfed by the bulk of his body, Marco's hand so large that it wraps around almost half his waist.

Ace whimpers again, his hands clutching at Marco's pecs, and he can feel Marco laugh against his mouth.

But Marco really should know better than that; Ace is not a fan of being laughed at.

Though still dizzy, heady with the promise that Marco's height brings, Ace still has enough common sense and burning stubborness to rake his nails down Marco's chest, catching his nipples and giving the pierced one a quick tug. It makes Marco gasp, low and uncontrolled in the back of his throat, and his hand tightens on Ace's hip. He drags Ace forward, his strength far outmatching Ace's with their size difference, and Ace stumbles into his chest, eyes going wide. He knows what's coming next, but he still-

It only takes a moment for Marco's hand to go down to his ass, and then, effortlessly, Marco has hefted him to waist height and Ace yelps. He lunges forward, arms quickly going around Marco's neck, and Marco laughs at him again, nuzzling into the crook of Ace's shoulder and neck.

No matter how many times Marco does that, Ace doesn't think he'll ever get over Marco lifting him like he weighs nothing. It doesn't matter that Marco's fucking huge in dragon form, and that his strength is proportional to that; Ace is buff and likes food too much for anyone to ever have picked him up before, and the few times Marco has done it has sent butterflies rioting through Ace's insides.

He tilts his head to let Marco's grinning mouth press kisses and bitemarks to his neck, and squeezes his eyes closed to avoid looking at the ground, lest it make him whimper again. Already, pressed against Marco's abs and held up with only one hand, he can feel rumbling whines start in his throat, and he can tell Marco can feel them with his lips pressed to Ace's neck. '"My pretty little treasure," Marco teases, his free hand stroking up Ace's bare back, his sharp fingernails making Ace shiver. "Is this what you thought was so unfair? Because I happen to know that you keep dreaming about this. When the magic council sent you here, did you think it was a chance to do this again? To be held like this?"

He can't stop himself; the whimper flies out unbidden, and he bucks forward, grinding against Marco's abs. He can feel the soft chuckles of laughter through where they're pressed together, Marco taking amusement in his desperation, and then Marco leans back against the wall and both hands move to grab Ace's ass. He groans, low in his throat, and tries not to squirm at the sensation of Marco's hands so close to a sensitive part of him.

Tries being the key word, if Marco's snickers are anything to go by.

"I did promise that if you visited again, and were still interested, you could stay longer than the council had ordered." Ace feels Marco's grin against his neck, before Marco pulls back to look at him, "We could just lie. Say I took a bit of….convincing."

He wonders if Marco's picked up on how red he is. If Marco's one of dragons who's studied human biology, or if he's just good enough at magic to read Ace's aura.

Or, if, perhaps, he's just smart enough to feel Ace's magic going haywire, and the temperature around them rising as Ace gets more riled up.

"Like you were the one who needed convincing," Ace snorts, and Marco's smile quirks into a grin.

"I will admit that I have had practice wooing humans. Firestarters like you…" he makes an appreciative noise low in his throat, and Ace can feel himself flushing even further, quickly looking away. Marco presses a kiss against his jaw, then another; a series of fleeting, butterfly soft touches from his mouth that have Ace's hands tightening around Marco's biceps. "The taste of your magic, Ace, is by far the most beautiful I have tasted since the century began."

"…and you want more?" he asks, his tongue flicking over his lips, and Marco pulls away from him to stare intently. His eyes catch Ace's, holding him like Marco had cast some sort of spell, and something knots in Ace's stomach, unyielding and desperate. That look, though dangerous, though serious, is gorgeous. All Marco's attention focused on him sends a shiver rolling down Ace's back, one that doesn't stop when Marco speaks, his voice low and severe.

"Only if you wanted," he says, and Ace's head tumbles with the ideas that those words bring. "Only if you were willing."

"Do you think that I am not?" he asks, and can see Marco open his mouth to protest, so he presses his hand against Marco's mouth. "Do you think I would walk back into the lair of a dragon, let you push me around, pin me down, smile at me in your damn distracting way, if I didn't want more of what you offered me?"

"'ike to 'eck," Marco says, the words mumbled by Ace's palm, and Ace rolls his eyes, unable to stop his grin.

"Well thank you for checking," he says, and moves in closer to grind down pointedly against Marco's crotch. "But now I would very much like to see how this height of yours matches up in relation to other parts of your body."

"You already know how big my hands are," Marco says, and Ace's grin sharpens even more.

"And they make me very excited for the rest of you."

* * *

**end notes lmao:**

**ehhhh and then they fuck I guess**  
**#marco leans against the wall and helps ace balance and ace rides him and is like holy shit**  
**#marco is Not prepared for ace to be like 'nah fuck me full let's go i have been waiting forEVER'**  
**#the people he seduces usually have to warm up to his dick lmfao**  
**#but ace is 'nah lets go'**  
**#he pets at marco's cock - the bulge of it in his stomach - and marco's face turns red**  
**#totally riles marco up and gets marco to cum twice**  
**#marco is starry eyed over his new lover and ace is flustered and enraptured by marco's dick and the slick feeling of cum down his thigh**  
**#marco endlessly showers ace in gifts and ace makes it a mission to test how far his endurance goes by teasing marco 24/7 lmao**  
**#hes not fully human hes like...half fire imp or smth he's a bit less Person than your average person**  
**#but marco still worries and fusses over ace's messy habits#[well after he gets over ace riling him TF up that is]**  
**#[ace gets fucking gooood at making marco lose control and taunting marco into fucking him heaps]**  
**#[doesnt help that ace's aura is intoxicating and when ace gets riled up it sets marco off too]**  
**#[marco shows him his spell books and ace is like '...marco oh my god i can basically turn my aura into an aphrodisiac for you']**  
**#[marco who's been fucking ace for the past hour and a half: 'i am literally so full rn pls do not feed me any more of your magic jfc']**  
**#[marco: 'showing you the books was supposed to get you to chill out what the fuck man']**


End file.
